Loving Him Is Red
by Violent.V
Summary: "You know, I hate sharing." Fionna experiences the wrath of a jealous Vampire King for the first time.


**Greetings people, Violent.V here. This is my **_**first**_** fan fiction, so please go easy on me . Even though, it's quite a naughty and short one. This **_**M-RATED FOR A REASON**_**, just a reminder! Also please try to ignore various mistakes as I didn't have a proper spelling and grammar checker to use. For that; I'm terribly sorry. This is a one-shot guys! **

**Enjoy.**

**Loving him is Red**

"D-Don't..." She commanded weakly, shutting her eyes in vain as she gritted her teeth. Fionna tried to control the reaction of her own body to his merciless actions, but it was too difficult. Even though she managed to will herself from seeing this unexpected situation, she could not block out what she felt. She may be seeing blackness, but she could still feel his hands all over her. If anything, this action has heightened her other senses as well as her growing arousal that she's trying desperately to suppress

A warm, wet lick along the earlobe erected goosebumps all over her fair skin as she bit her lip viciously, an attempt to quiet her whimpers. He whispered roughly into her ear and intentionally made sure he breathed over his lick trail.

"I wasn't kidding you know, I told you..." He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her farther into his sturdy, broader frame. "I'm evil."

Fionna's heart jumped as he deliberately hissed the last syllable to exaggerate his point, causing shivers to dance along her spine.

"I-I'm sorry Marsh!" She cried, trying desperately to pry his hands from her. "I didn't mean it..!"

Suddenly, she was whipped around, now her cerulean eyes boring into his glowing, red ones. Fionna had to strain her head to meet his gaze, considering their height difference. He was very intimidating, as he easily towered over her. Flickering shadows crept up the walls of the vampire's gloomy house as the setting sun's stray rays slithered under and onto the sides of the worn, closed curtains. Thankfully the vampire teenager was out of the sun rays' harm. The blonde girl tried to ignore the way his handsome face was hauntingly illuminated by the lampshade lit behind her.

"Sorry?" He drawled, a stray, raven lock fell before his eyes enhancing his thrilling image. Fionna felt her face heat up slightly as she forced herself to tear their eye contact, her heart began to flutter hard inside her chest. "Sorry for... letting him touch you?"

He laughed. A deep, malicious laugh that rumbled within his chest that held no humour nor glee. Fionna shut her eyes in embarrassment as she remembered the past events that lead to this iffy situation.

Her head was jumbled and confused as she recalled the events that occurred earlier today.

Fionna and Cake decided to spend their evening to visit the Candy Kingdom, to relax after a hustling, busy day of adventures. She remembered the way the candy folk would greet her along her way as they did their daily business. Lollipop Boy flirting with Ice Cream Girl, Cinnamon Bun lively dancing with the little Gumdrop Lassies while the Gumball Guardians stood stoic against their respective places between the kingdom walls.

Prince Gumball was clad in his usual royal garment but with the additional, frilly apron on top. He greeted the duo politely when they arrived and immediately insisted they join him in his baking exploits. Whisked into similar aprons and completely ignored of any protests, Fionna was forced to join, though Cake had no problem diving straight into the mess. The trio had a laugh and even Fionna couldn't help but have fun as they worked together slicing the dough into shapes with cookie-cutters.

Fionna didn't what was happening or how it began. After the cookies turned golden brown and crunchy, Gumball announced it was time to decorate using some left over icing of different colours. In the process, Cake jokingly splattered some icing paste on the bunny girl's cheek, who instantly growled in annoyance before wiping the white cream off with her finger and plunging it in her mouth. She moaned in delight at the icky sweetness that exploded in her taste buds, temporarily throwing any thoughts from her head.

'_Man... that's some good sugar cream_.'

Fionna guessed that Cake must've excused herself to the girl's room while she was too indulged into her own mind trip. She recovered and noticed the feline was missing. She wiped her hands on the girly apron before she heard some clatter behind her. She assumed the Prince has already began to clean their mess. Unfortunately, she only managed to turn halfway with the intention of helping him when she felt her body stopped by firm, pink hands.

Her azure eyes immediately darted to those hands that held her shoulders gently. She froze as her brain hysterically tried to find a logical reason to what Prince Gumball was doing. With a betraying mind, her body froze and her face was hot.

"G-Gumball?" She asked meekly, straining her head to try to catch his gaze.

"I think it's about time you clean yourself up as well." He murmured, his hot breaths blowing into her exposed ear. The human immediately knew there was something wrong, despite her face's temperature increasing a tenfold even more at his strange actions. His voice was unusually low and strained.

"Gumball, are you okay?!" Fionna attempted to turn around again, but was denied once more. This time his grip was tight and forceful. She was about to retort again but her own voice died on her as his hands started to relax and move.

His hold loosened for a minute and eventually began to ever so slowly trailed down her back. Fionna felt his fingers lightly trace her skin underneath the thin material of her shirt as it journeyed down. The flustered girl stopped breathing for a moment as she helplessly waited for what was going to happen next. She gulped.

His head dipped down lower and his mouth parted as if he was about to say something again, when -

_SLAM _

The door violently swung open and banged hard against the wall. In a flash, Gumball and Fionna snapped their heads at the source. Fionna stilled completely and from what she felt, it seemed like the male behind her did as well. Half of a second was all it took, before the human's back felt cold and bare again, indicating the Prince has moved.

"Ahh, Marshall! So surprised to see you drop by!" Prince Gumball laughed vigorously, though to the girl it sounded rather fake and sugarcoated.

Marshall floated near the entrance of the room, dressed in his usual, casual gray shirt and dark pants. His blood, red eyes never once left her own since the moment she looked at him in horror and shock. His face was expressionless, but the girl could tell her boyfriend was simmering underneath. His mouth pursed in a firm line and his eyes hard.

Silence ensued as the tension steadily rose in the air. No one said anything and no one dared to do anything either. The vampire's gaze never left hers yet she never had the guts to break it anyway, but she slowly felt herself suffocate under his heavy stare.

Marshall Lee eventually moved. He glided closer to them and without a warning, hurled Fionna over his shoulders. On instinct, the girl yelped then struggled.

"Marshall! What the glob?!" She shrieked, throwing fists at his back.

"Sorry Bubba, but it's time for my girl to leave." The vampire ignored her, but also refused to even glance at the startled Prince. He effortlessly pried a window open and flew straight out with an umbrella he whisked up at some unknown point. He left a trail of Fionna's screams after him.

The flight to his house was stifling quiet and Fionna eventually gave up and settled down for the remaining of the journey. Now, here she stood with her boyfriend who was less than happy with what happened.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" He challenged icily, glaring at her smaller frame who was avoiding his gaze. His girlfriend bit her lip and shut her eyes tight. She looked like a guilty, little girl who was receiving a lecture. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"I-I.. I don't even know what happened-" She squeaked.

"Oh really, you didn't know what was happening?" He quipped harshly. "When you just stood there, while his _fucking hands were all over you?!" _

His words dissolved into an enraged roar and his face twisted into its fierce, demonic form. Fionna the Human, the bravest and most courageous hero of Ooo has never been more terrified in her life. She couldn't ignore the little ball of fear gnawing on her insides. The girl stood before the Vampire King in his most fuming state that has never been seen before as no one has ever lived long enough to tell the tale. Fionna has never been scared of anything before, yet standing before her boyfriend in fear of what he might just do to her in his fit of jealousy, nerved her.

"Marsh... stop it." She began, taking shaky steps back away from her boyfriend. "You're scaring me."

The demonic face paused for a moment, before his head transformed back to its normal, youthful appearance. But now, his blood eyes seemed to glow brighter than before as he started to advance towards her. His shoulders were high and his body seemed tensed, like an animal stalking its prey. The human tried to quickly read his eyes but they were too clouded. She started to panic.

"M-Marsh, if this is one of your stupid jokes..." She warned weakly, still backpedaling away from her boyfriend. It wasn't long before her back hit the hard wood of the wall behind her with a resounding _thud _that echoed throughout the room.

Fionna blinked and as she did, she felt a whip of wind hit her form before suddenly a hand slammed right next to her head, then she jolted and snapped her eyes open horrified. Her mouth dropped open in a choked gasp, she couldn't find form any words in her daze.

Her blue eyes was wide open, staring where she could barely see the view over his shoulders in terror as his head was aligned down to where his lips could lightly brush her ear if he made any further movement. The vampire partially trapped the human between the wall and his own taller body.

"Oh I can assure you, Fionna." He chuckled darkly. His voice was lowered and dangerous. "I'm not joking."

Without a warning, the wind was knocked out of her as the world around her whirled into a blur of colours and she was flying. In less than a few seconds, her body met the plump softness of Marshall Lee's untouched bed. Fionna panted as the adrenaline swam in her veins after being thrown onto the bed.

"What-?!" She wheezed, her eyes trying regain focus. Her boyfriend appeared above her, trapping her again with both hands gripping her wrist just above her head. The vampire king didn't hover in the air but instead knelt over Fionna's body on top of the mattress.

She opened her mouth to say something but instead a chortled gasp penetrated her lips.

"...A-aaaah!"

The vampire smirked into her skin as he continued to suckle at the tender flesh of her neck. He caught the flesh between his teeth but careful not use his sharp fangs and gently tugged. In response, the human squirmed beneath him and her wrists jerked in its hold. She unintentionally lets out a sensual hiss.

He lifted his head and proudly glanced at his handy work. The area which he sucked, bloomed faint scarlet at his abuse. He grinned smugly while she growled at him back. He let go one her wrists, but before it could push him away after its brief release, he used his other hand, which still held her other wrist to slam it back down on the mattress. Now with one hand holding both wrists, his other began to unbuckle his black, studded belt.

Fionna immediately felt blood rush to her cheeks as soon as her eyes landed on what he was doing.

"Wh-what the glob are you doing, Marshall?" She demanded. She tried to sound defiant, but failed miserably with her tomato-like face looking away from his current activity.

"What do you think?" He replied smoothly. Even then, Fionna heard the sly smile in his voice.

_WHIHHHHP _

His belt effortlessly slid from its restraints and quickly, he leaned over her again, but this time his hand stretched towards to the bed post. Fionna dug her head into the mattress as she strained her head up, almost rolling her eyes back to her skull, to the bed post. He pulled her wrists to the bed post along with her body and then she realized immediately what he was doing.

"Mah.." She stuttered in horror, as she felt the cool texture of the leather belt wind her wrists together. "Mah... Marshall...!"

Marshall strapped the belt to the bed along with her wrists, binding her. Straight away, the woman worked her wrists against the resist of the belt and the bed. She yanked and pulled ferociously at her new confinements.

"Marshall!" She screeched helplessly at the man, who was still on top of her, watching her calmly with a predatory gaze. She felt exhausted at her unsuccessful attempts and slightly dizzy at the look he was giving her. He looked at her silently with a hungry look in his eyes, his stare boldly roaming her bounded body. A warm feeling stirred inside her.

"P-Please..." She whimpered, closing her eyes in heatedly.

This seemed to snap the man out of his temporary daydream, as he blinked rapidly for a moment. His undead heart thundered in excitement for the longest time in centuries; he just thought of all the things he could do to her in her current state.

'_Now to make my fantasies come true_.' He thought as he bent his head down to meet her slightly exposed stomach.

Her shirt rode up when he dragged her to the top of the bed, now her stomach was a little bare to the point he could see a little of her belly button. He felt her body twitch as his cool lips kissed her smooth skin.

"Nnnnggnn.."

Inwardly smirking at the effect he had on her, his fingers wasted no time getting his girlfriend out of her shirt. The girl shrieked out of embarrassment and nearly sobbed in frustration when she realized her hands were bound. Her wrists were beginning to bruise, but she paid it no mind as all she felt was her boyfriend's eyes all over exposed upper body. She dropped her head in surrender, but she looked away with a heavy blush.

He pinched, licked and sucked at her pink tips while she squirmed and panted heavily in response. Soon enough, her breasts were smeared with his saliva and very much rigid amidst the cool air.

"A-ahh.." She panted, tear dews forming in the corner of eyes. She disliked it when Marshall took control, it was simply against her nature as adventuress- to be so vulnerable and helpless.

The Vampire King drank in the lustful state of his beloved and felt the want and need swimming in his blood, pumped by his wired heart. He let out a lascivious growl and seized her legs apart roughly causing her short skirt to hitch up to her stomach.

"M-Marshall!"

His scarlet eyes flared dangerously before he willed himself to calm down. He had to restrain himself not to ravage her right there and then.

His fingers began their next move and skimmed teasingly along her skin until it found its destination. The female underneath him inhaled sharply and froze, her eyes wide. Eventually, slowly her lids drooped over her blue irises and her lips parted in a sinful moan. His slender fingers found her heated core, dripping deliciously all because of him. He couldn't help the smugness that he felt at the moment.

He traced her slick slit and rubbed lightly at her swollen pearl. Fionna jerked wildly at the intense sensations that caused her head to spin and her toes curl. Feeling his jeans tighten, the Vampire King decided he would waste time no more. He effortlessly stripped himself naked within seconds, while his girlfriend looked at him in alarm. He knew she wanted it, for the evidence was stickily on the tips of his fingers, but the mock anxiety in her face only made him want her more.

He couldn't help the small smirk that smoothly played on his lips when her hesitant gaze lowered below his waist. She bit her lip in response and he swore, she had swallowed.

Marshall leaned down, placing himself correctly between her forcibly opened legs that are now held down by his hands. His lips lightly touched her ear as he pulled her soft body closer than ever to his. His breath tickled her.

"_You know, I hate sharing_."

He plunged into her.

A sweet cry of pleasure slipped between her plump lips, while a husky groan escaped his. Her warmth surrounded him like a perfect puzzle. Her juices easily lubricated his abrupt entry thus making it swift and easy for both of them. Marshall did not linger very long inside, drawing himself out before slamming into her again over and over again. The human girl threw her head back, unable to contain the pleasure building up inside her as she screamed in euphoria with each thrust.

Marshall's cool lips somehow found hers in a hasty manner before his hands reached up above her. Suddenly her arms dropped and the numbing pain stopped. Realizing her freedom, she quickly embraced her man tightly, their mouths never separating for a second.

Their tongues entangled in a feverish dance as the bed beneath them creaked and moaned loudly, echoing along with the wet sounds of their love-making.

This was going to be a long night.

**Sorry for ending it there ;)**

**On the other note; apparently, Natasha Allegri and the writer Adam Muto has never used the name **_**'Land of Aaa'**_** as the gender-bent characters' world, but still considered it like the original- 'Land of **_**Ooo'**_**. My source was simply wiki for **_**Adventure Time**_**. Just saying before you guys try to correct me. It was intentional :) Thanks once again for reading!**


End file.
